The Man With The Key is King
by SuperWhoooCrankThatSouljaBoy
Summary: During his time as king Loki abuses his power, oh boy does he abuse his power. One shot Smut! Hard M Non-con/ Dub-con BDSM (be warned, this is one of those "No, no, oh yes!" stories) Loki/ OFC


Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, or Loki, or Avengers, and every day this fact consumes me with sadness.

Author's note: This is one of those "No, no, no, YES!" stories. In real life no means no, and rape is a shitty horrible thing. In fanfiction and fantasy world, it's super hot. (Speaking of which, if you're feeling guilty about rape fantasies, don't! It's one of the most common fantasies of women. If you like psychology, read this article, it's super fascinating, just take out the spaces. www . psychologytoday blog/ psyched/ 200805/ why-do-women-have-erotic-rape-fantasies) Anyway, now that that's out of the way. Tons of Loki as king/ throne kink! And smut! All of the smut!

"Bring her in," I heard a voice command from the other side of the door, a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. The ornate gold doors in front of me swung inwards to reveal the Asgardian throne room. And seated upon the throne was, oh my god it was Loki!

What had happened while I was gone? What was going on? I'd just returned from an expedition to the other realms and before I had even gone to greet my family a pair of Asgardian guards had shown up and told me that I was wanted in the throne room. At the time I'd thought it strange, but I figured maybe Thor had heard I was back, somehow. We were good friends. But it wasn't exactly his style to summon me with guards.

Apparently it wasn't Thor that wanted to speak to me, it was Loki. And what the hell was Loki doing on Odin's throne in his full dress armor? Loki must be pulling one of his pranks again. Although I couldn't for the life of me think of what type of joke this was, or how he'd gotten the guards to play along with him. The guards began to escort me into the throne room, but once I'd seen who was inside, I tried to storm forwards. However the minute I tried to do that, I felt two pairs of strong hands grasping my arms. What the fuck? I saw Loki make a dismissive motion with two fingers, and suddenly the guards let go and walked to join the guards flanking the doors. Ok, seriously, what the fuck?

I stormed the rest of the way into the throne room. "Loki, what the hell is going on?"

"Now, is that any way to address your king?" Loki replied smirking.

My eyes widened in shock. What did he just say? "What did you just say?"

Loki's smirk grew. "I said, is that any way to. Address. Your. King?"

"Ok, Loki, this isn't funny."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "I always found your anger quite…amusing."

I huffed crossing my arms. I swear, sometimes I wanted to hit him. "Glad you're having fun. Now if we're quite through here, I'll be going home." I stormed back to the door only to find the guards standing resolutely in front of it. "Move," I ordered, waving my hands. They stood stock still. I turned back to Loki rolling my eyes. "Can you call off your dogs?"

Loki laughed. He laughed! "You always were the most fun to tease. And I'm afraid I can't be letting you go just yet. We have some things we need to discuss."

"Jeez Loki, I just got back. Can't we play catch up later?"

"I do genuinely love how you continue not to grasp the gravity of the situation."

I shuffled back a few steps nervously. Loki was beginning to creep me out a bit. To be honest there was always a part of Loki that had creeped me out. There always seemed to be a bit of something, I was never sure what, hidden below the surface. I never fully trusted the guy. That's why I'd never gone for him. Sure he was gorgeous and clever and funny when he wasn't being a complete jerk. Not to mention some of my friends had slept with him and positively raved about his bedroom skills. But there was something that I couldn't trust about him. So despite the fact that he'd made it clear to me on more than one occasion that he was interested, I'd never taken him up on the offer. And now I was worried that whatever it was in Loki that I didn't trust, it was about to come to the fore.

"Come," he beckoned me forward with two fingers. I shuffled forward reluctantly to stand in the middle of the throne room.

"Okay, look, clearly I've missed something here. But I'd really appreciate it if you'd explain what's going on and why in the world you're on your dad's throne."

"I've already told you. It is no longer my father's throne. It is mine."

"Where's Odin?"

Loki glanced down, looking sad for only a split second, "He is Slumbering."

Odin slumbering? Oh no. "What happened?"

"He had need to heal himself. It is questionable whether or not he will wake, so I have taken the throne."

Wow, he was being serious. He really was king. That was scary. "What about Thor?"

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously. Oh shit, apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "He has been banished."

"Oh my god banished! Where? Why?" I saw his eyes flare again. He glanced up at the guards and made a dismissive motion with his hands. I heard them file out behind me and shut the door. Ok, dismissing the guards, that wasn't good. I tried to keep telling myself that this was the guy I'd grown up with and there was nothing to be scared of, that he was just messing with me. But there was something in his eyes that made me think that this wasn't going to be the most pleasant of encounters.

I saw his jaw tick before he answered. "My brother, is none of your concern."

Sometimes I just didn't know how to shut my big mouth, but I really was worried about Thor. "None of my concern! We grew up together, and you just told me he got banished! What could he have possibly done?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. He stood slowly and began to walk towards her, cape trailing. "You grew up with me as well. And you seem shockingly displeased at my elevated station. You haven't even said a single word of congratulations to me. My brother on the other hand, you appear to be exceedingly concerned about. But then you always did favor him, did you not?" I rubbed my legs together, trying to forget all the ways in which that wasn't true, but it wasn't easy with the assertive way Loki was strutting towards me. While I certainly got along a lot better with Thor, it wasn't him that kept me up at night. Just because I'd never given in to his advances, didn't mean I wasn't tempted. Just because I was friends with Thor didn't mean that Loki wasn't the on I ashamedly thought of at night. A fact I was vividly remembering as Loki stopped less than a foot away from me. "You and he, such good friends. Perhaps more. Perhaps that was why you never selected my company. Is that so? Did you fuck my brother?"

I started at his harsh language, "N-no. I-I we never… I always preferred…" I cut myself off. Maybe he wouldn't notice. I glanced up at his face, seeing a gleam in his eyes. Loki had always been perceptive, it was too much to hope that he wouldn't notice.

"Always preferred who? What were you about to say dearest Elle?"

I bit my lip, looking down. "Oh I see," he said, leaning in, "It was Thor that warmed your heart, but it was me that got your panties wet." He began to circle me. "You know there always was something in the way you looked at me that I could never quite figure out. I could have sworn it was at least partially lust, but then you always turned me away." He stepped up behind me and slid his hands over my hips.

"Loki," I warned, stepping away and turning to face him.

He smiled, "Even now." He tilted his head, "I wonder why that is." There was a pause, I wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. "Answer me, Elle." I shook my head, remaining mute. "Elle, as your king, I command you."

I glanced up at him, "Come on Loki, you really think that's going to work on me."

He shrugged. "Despite your disbelief, I am the rightful king of Asgard, with all of the power that the position entails. I expect it to work because I am your king. And I am beginning to take offense at your tone."

I shuddered. Well, he certainly took to power well. His presence had become blatantly commanding in a way that had only boiled beneath the surface when I had seen him last. What was the most embarrassing was that while a part of me was scared, another part of me was wildly turned on.

"Elle, I am waiting. If you make me wait much longer, you will not enjoy the results."

"Look Loki, I don't know what you're talking about."

"As the god of lies, I don't particularly appreciate being lied to. Particularly by such a novice as you. Are you aware that you blush when you lie?" He asked cupping her cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"Ok, look Loki, I don't know what your game is. But I'm not going to sit here and talk about whether you or your brother was my favorite."

"Oh I think you know exactly what my game is. And I suggest you start talking before I bring my guards back in."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

I stopped, and stared up at Loki. He looked back down at me, coldly. There it was, the thing that had made me distrustful of him all these years, powerful selfishness. He was willing to go to whatever lengths were needed to get what he wanted. He had wanted the throne. And now it seemed there was something he wanted from me. I had an inkling of what it was, and I knew that I didn't want a bunch of guards there as witness. I had to start answering his questions. "Okay, I…so maybe I didn't hate you quite as much as I seemed too. Maybe it's because you have some redeeming qualities."

"Mmm, I'm going to need you to be more explicit."

"Explicit?"

"What redeeming qualities so endeared you to me? And why, when you were apparently curled up in your bed fucking yourself, thinking of me, would you not allow me to do the same?"

I blushed again, and bit my lip. He cupped my cheek, just as before. But this time I didn't bother to slap his hand away. Truth be told I was scared of angering him. "Loki, please. I…please don't make me talk about this."

"I can think of many other things we could do if you would prefer not to talk," he said taking a step closer.

I began shaking. "Loki, I'm serious. Don't…"

"Elle, you know full well of what I am capable of. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I assure you I will enjoy this no matter which way you choose."

I couldn't do this I just couldn't. Suddenly my anger came back with a vengeance. How dare he, how dare he threaten me like this. I slapped him, hard, and made a run for the door. I'm pretty damn stupid when I'm angry. I had just reached the door when I was lifted up, a foot off the ground, turned around and floated back to stand before Loki, who was looking at me, left cheek red, and eyes sparkling. The fact that he wasn't even angry with me was somehow scarier than if he was enraged.

"Tsk, tsk. It seems you need a lesson in respect for your betters."

"You're not my…mmmf," I felt a ball gag appear in her mouth. That fucker!

"Shhh. That mouth gets you into such trouble. I think we'll have to consider it's use a privilege you'll have to earn back. Now," he said walking back to his throne, with me trailing along behind, still floating a foot off the ground. Oh god, what was he going to do to me.

"Mmmphhhhh!" I raged at him through my gag.

"Now, now, if you want to earn speaking privileges back, screaming me is no way to begin." He sat down in his throne, spreading his legs wide. "A good way to start would be kneeling That is the proper position before your king." I felt the ability to move on my own return to me as my feet hit the ground. Loki leveled his gaze at me, "Kneel."

I fought back tears of humiliation as, ball gag in my mouth, I knelt before Loki. "Excellent. Now put your hands behind your back." I blinked hard, trying not to think about the fact that following his orders was actually turning me on. I always knew I was a bit of a submissive, but I'd never been willing to try it out. Maybe the fact that Loki got off on dominating people was the real reason I hadn't taken Loki up on his offers. Because it certainly seemed like Loki was enjoying himself. I slowly crossed my wrists behind my back and felt them become bound with rope. I wriggled against the bonds, somehow I felt more trapped now that the bonds were physical, or as physical as Loki's magic was. I'd known the guy my whole life and I still wasn't sure how that stuff worked. I was brought back to the present by Loki chuckling.

"You look good bound." I glared up at him. "Humility is still difficult for you I see. Perhaps performing a service for your king would put you in your place." Suddenly the I felt the ball gag vanish from my mouth.

"Loki, I don't know what the fuck from me, but I swear…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "You are many things, but you are not stupid. So I suggest you drop the innocent act unless you require an audience to behave."

I paused, looking down. Loki waited patiently for me to speak. "Okay," I said quietly. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Look at me." I looked up at him defiantly, still unwilling to submit entirely. He smiled. "There's my girl." He leaned forward. "This is what I require of you. I require that you follow my every command. That you do not play dumb with me. And that you do not hold back any needy sound that comes from your mouth as you come for me." I sucked in a choking breath. "And specifically, right now," he continued to stare into her eyes as he reached down and undid the laces on his pants and pulled himself out, "I require your to suck my cock as I have envisioned you doing for years."

That was it, the tears started to fall. I was so embarrassed. I'd only ever sucked two cocks in my mouth, and I'd never had sex. I never thought I'd do this with Loki much less with him in full battle regalia in the throne room. And the worst thing of all was how turned on I felt. His commanding tone, his domineering stance on the throne, the way he looked at me, just knowing I was going to obey. Not to mention his cock. The thing was fucking huge! Eight inches, pale, slightly curved upwards and rising from a thatch of black curls, I couldn't imagine how I was going to fit that thing in my mouth much less my pussy. The same pussy that was embarrassingly wet as I shuffled forward on my knees. I took a deep breath as I raised myself up to bend over Loki's lap. I felt Loki's hands thread themselves into my hair and I shuddered. I closed my eyes, unable to believe what I was about to do.

"Suck me," he commanded lowly.

I obeyed.

I leant down and took his tip in my mouth. He tasted salty on my tongue. I sucked and felt some of his precum slide down my throat. He groaned, and pushed himself a little further into me. I slowly worked my way down Loki's shaft, sucking and licking as I went. I truly didn't want an audience for this, so I took Loki's commands to heart. I assumed that pretending to be bad at this would fall under the heading of 'playing dumb'. So as much as a part of me hated to, I gave it my all. And my all was an awful lot if I said so myself. Quite frankly, I was spectacular at giving head. Partially thanks to my practically non-existent gag reflex, a feature he was about to find out about fairly soon. So far I was about halfway down his cock and it was about time for that to come into play. I began to bob up and down. Loki moaned, "That's it. Oooooh, I always knew you'd be good at this. Take it. Take it all down." I relaxed my throat around him as I began to take more and more of him in. I was surprised how different this act was with my hands tied behind my back. I struggled slightly against my bonds and heard Loki chuckle. "Feeling a little trapped are we? It's amazing what a few ropes can do. You should wait until I have you fully bound as I fuck the ever-loving shit out of you." I whimpered unthinkingly, and squeezed my legs together. I couldn't believe imagining that fucking turned me on. What the hell was wrong with me. "Ah," he laughed again, "I see you like that. Well I like this." He pushed his cock up into her mouth, prompting me to start bobbing again. I took more and more of him into my mouth with each pass I made. He began grunting above me and his hands tightened almost imperceptibly in my hair.

Before long I felt myself whimpering around him. Being bound like this, unable to help taking him down my throat, having him tell me how long he had wanted to fuck me, it was so wrong, and so hot. "That's it," he groaned, "You like that? You like my cock in your mouth? I always knew you wanted to be my little slut. Take. All. Of it."

I whimpered helplessly as I felt a pressure on the back of my head, and he began to slowly push me down his length. I relaxed my throat and kept swallowing until, after what felt like and eternity, I reached the base of him. I groaned, slightly uncomfortable at the feeling of him all the way down my throat. He kept the pressure on the back of my head constant as he made small thrusts into my mouth. "Yes, yes, yes." I began to feel out of breath and started pushing back against his hands. But his hands remained steady and he started thrusting faster. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. So close. So close. That's it! Oh god! Cumming!" Just about the time I started to truly panic about the lack of air, he pulled me off him and splattered his cum all over my face. I sat there, shocked. Loki groaned and sat back, boneless in his throne. He then looked down at me smiling. He cupped my cheek and used his thumb to rub his cum across my lips. "Have you any idea, how many times I have pictured you like this. Kneeling before me, subservient, with my cum all over your face. This," he whispered, "This is how you should be. Well," he smirked, "Almost." He reached down slowly and slipped the shoulders of my dress down my arms, pulling my breasts out. He leaned back. "This. Now this is how you should be." I looked down ashamedly, struggling against my bonds, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me, like he was going to devour me, like he owned me. Bound, covered in cum and half undressed, I had never felt so objectified in my life.

"L-Loki," I began stuttering, "Look. Y-you've had your fun now. It doesn't have to be this way. How about you let me go home?" my voiced pitched upwards hopefully. I hated how weak I was already sounding. He'd just forced his cock down my throat and I was asking permission to go home? I should be storming out of there consequences be damned.

After pausing for a moment, Loki smirked. Uh-oh, this wasn't going to be good. "Sure Elle. You may go home. I have no further need for an _unwilling_ slave." I didn't like the way he emphasized unwilling, nor the way he had not undone my bonds. But since he continued to look at me, and say nothing else, I struggled to my feet, hoping he would redo my dress and wipe the cum of my face by the time I reached the door. But before I could turn to walk away, he grasped my hips firmly and pulled me into his lap. "Just one more thing," he whispered in my ear, the cold metal of his helmet against my cheek making me shiver, "I would be remiss if I did not ensure that you were completely unwilling. It would be ungentlemanly of me to send you away a frustrated woman." I could hear the smile in his voice, and suddenly beneath the cover of my dress I felt my panties disappear. Oh shit. Now I knew what he meant. Fuck, I was so screwed. He was going to check to see if I'd gotten wet while I was sucking him off. As much as I hated to admit it, I was feeling really turned on right now. I thought I hated being bossed around, but it turns out I got a certain thrill from it.

I felt Loki's long fingers begin to smooth down my hips to the edge of my dress. He vanished his bulky helmet and the cum on my face and began to suck on my neck. I struggled not to moan as he found that spot on my neck that always made me weak at the knees. With the quickness with which he was finding my tender spots I wasn't sure if he was just a really fast learner or if he somehow already knew where they were. Quite frankly I wasn't sure which idea scared me more. All thoughts of how Loki was doing what he was doing flew out of my mind as his hands reached the hem of my dress and changed from a gentle teasing touch to a hungry full palmed touch. He smoothed his hands up the back of my legs and grabbed my ass in both hands pulling me forward to ride a seam of his leather pants. At this I couldn't help but let a small whimper escape, one I'm sure that Loki heard as he smiled against my neck.

One hand remained on my ass, kneading it possessively, while the other danced across my hip and slowly trailed down to my nether lips. "Now, let's see if you are truly affronted by my touch, or if the lady doth protest too much," Loki smiled leaning back from my neck to watch my face flush with embarrassment. I looked down and away and tried pleading one more time, sure he could already tell just how wet I was. "Loki, please!"

"Ah, ah, pet. Look at me, right in my eyes when I show you how you want me," he taunted. Slowly I brought my eyes up to meet his, which were sparkling with mischief. I breathed raggedly as he brought his fingers down between my lips, rubbing across my clit as he made his way to my opening. When he pushed two fingers inside to find me hot, tight and unbearably wet, I saw his eyes flash from mischief to victory. "Well," he said giving one good pump into me before removing his fingers, "It would seem you are quite enjoying yourself. In fact I suspect that it will take me less than five minutes to have you coming on my hand. So no, I would be foolish to turn away such a wet, willing pussy. Especially one I have chased for decades."

"Loki just because my body is…I don't want…please, I'm begging you," my words came out in a jumbled mess as I made one last ditch effort to save myself from this humiliation. But Loki only furthered it, bringing his two wet fingers up to my mouth and saying, "Shhh, this will happen. And you will cum for me. Now, taste your sweet wetness. Taste defeat." I shuddered trying not to cry from the humiliation as I sucked his fingers into my mouth, tasting myself. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Loki was king and he was using his power to fuck me. This was insane.

"Yes that's it." He pulled his fingers from my mouth with a pop. "Now, I believe these fingers have a prior engagement." He quickly put his fingers back beneath my skirt. "Elle, keep looking at me. I want to watch those pretty eyes when you cum. If I have to tell you again I will take you over my knee. Understood?" I started and nodded, looking into Loki's eyes again.

I continued to look into Loki's lust drenched eyes as he traced his fingers along my outer lips. He was clearly taking his time, giving me time think about everything he was doing to me. I thought back to the first time I'd punched Loki, the first time I'd defended someone from one of his crueler pranks, our debates, the first time I'd lusted after him, all the times he'd pursued me, and how I couldn't believe that I was here now, in Odin's throne room about the get off on Loki's fingers. He slowly pushed two fingers into me, smirking. He pulled them out and brought the wetness from my entrance up to my clit and began rubbing in feather light circles. I wanted to bear down, to get more friction, but I could already see the taunt in his eyes if I did. He pushed his fingers back into my pussy and began pumping in and out of me at a leisurely pace as his thumb traced aimless circles around my clit.

"You know you are doing a lovely job of living up to all of my expectations. I'd always thought you'd have a tight little pussy, wet, responsive," at that he curled his fingers briefly hitting my g-spot, and I jerked reflexively in his lap, "Mmm, that's right. You move so prettily when I hit the right spots. I bet you make some lovely sounds as well." He pressed his thumb slightly to the right of my clit and a garbled moan worked it's way out of my throat despite my best efforts. "Yesss," he hissed, "You will scream the name of your king before the night is through," his fingers began to pick up the pace and I found my hips wiggling slightly. I just couldn't help it, it was like he had a map to my body and knew just where and when to press. This was so much worse having to see the triumph in Loki's eyes every time I responded. I was beginning to think I might not be able to hold out, Loki might indeed have me screaming for him. But I sure as hell wasn't going to go down without a fight. I bit my lip to keep my moans from coming out.

Loki's fingers thumb began to press against her clit more firmly. "Mmmhmm," I moaned, beginning to buck my hips. Oh, oh god, that felt so good.

"Thaaaaat's it. You like that?" he teased, twisting his fingers inside me, causing me to cry out, and arch my back. If my wrists weren't bound I'd be resting them against Loki for support. I could feel myself starting to turn to jelly. Loki's fingers picked up the pace again curling inwards. "Mmmm," I let out a high pitched moan, close to the end of my tether. When Loki's thumb began to flick against my clit at a fast pace, that was it. "Aaahhh," I moaned, "Unh, unh, unh! Mmmm, oh…oh god," I stuttered out all but riding Loki's fingers.

Loki grinned triumphantly, "Oh, what a good girl. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Are you going to come for me? That's it. Oooh you're so close. Cum for me. Say my name."

"No, mmmph," I ground out, so close to cumming.

Loki's free hand relinquished my ass and came up to grip my throat. "Say. It." He demanded his eyes burning into mine.

His hand on my throat was the final straw, I came for him. "Oh god, Loki!" I moaned loudly pushing myself down onto his fingers as stars exploded behind my eyes. Oh god, oh god that was amazing. It felt so good as I clenched around his fingers. I continued to moan as I came down slowly grinding against Loki's long, skilled fingers. I'd imagined him using those skillful fingers on me many times, and I had to say, my imagination was lacking. That was fucking amazing. If he could do that with just his fingers, I couldn't imagine what he could do with other body parts. I'd heard from friends that his nickname wasn't silver-tongue for nothing.

As I came back to reality, my eyes refocused on his triumphant smirk. He brought his wet fingers up to his lips and sucked two of them inside, moaning obscenely. "You are quite delicious. Do you remember the time I pinned you to the wall after Odin's yearly harvest banquet?"

"Y-yes," I replied looking down. I did remember, that was the first time he had made such an obvious move on me. Before that it had all been innuendo, teasing, and supposedly "accidental" touches. But when he cornered me in the torch-lit hallways after the banquet, that had been something entirely different. He had pushed me to the wall and begun kissing me. When I had pulled away, he had begun roaming his hands across my waist, and whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to me in words that I'd never heard a prince say.

"This was what I was dying to do that night. Well, one of many things. You were in that ravishing dress. Straps sliding down your shoulders, all the reds, oranges, and golds of a midgard tree, I was unable to help myself. I needed to know if you tasted as good as you looked. The way you blushed as you pushed me away. I only wanted you more. Elle, the chaste, I knew even then there were so many things I could teach you. But you were such a stubborn student, refusing to learn at every corner. Even when I could read the desire in your face, smell your arousal at times when I ran into you in the halls at night. Yet you would not allow me to relieve you." He pulled my hips flush with his again, and began to grind my hot pussy against his growing erection, as he kissed his way down my throat towards my breasts. "And the more I learned of you, the more I became convinced that you would be the perfect submissive for me. Oh don't act surprised, you know what I am." His hands were now squeezing my ample breasts and ass in a maddening rhythm as he continued to tell his story. "You would resist my domination, fight, but in the end you would always cum for me. That is why as we grew I picked so many arguments with you. Every time you flushed with anger at my words, I pictured you flushing with anger as I fucked and bound you." I shuddered. I had no idea that was why he argued with me so much. I felt violated, he and I fighting had been a part of my life for so long. To learn that he had sexualized that part of my life was… felt just….wrong.

"You're sick," I spat out.

He simply smiled, "Yes, that's the fire I'm talking about. So very feisty Elle. And then as we grew older and I learned of your selectiveness, I grew determined to have you. You would belong to me and me alone. I would chain you to my bed and fuck you whenever I desired as befits the rights of a king. And look Elle," he whispered continuing to suck and bite the upper portion of my body, "Now it has happened. I am king, and you shall be my queen." I gasped, I thought this was going to be a one time thing. I thought he would fuck me and grow bored of me. I'd never dreamed he was going to try and…I was angry all over again.

"I will never be your queen," I yelled at him, struggling to remove myself from his lap.

The bastard laughed. The bastard laughed at me and put both hands on my ass anchoring me against him. "Oh, Elle. Elle, the fact that you continue to believe that you have a say in this matter is adorable. I am king of he nine realms, I am more powerful than you were ever aware of, and not only will you be my beautiful queen, you will thank me as I crown you."

I shook my head, eyes wide, unwilling to believe he was going to do this. "No. Never."

He shrugged. "Believe what you will. That is not the main matter at hand tonight. You will be my queen in future, but you will be my lover tonight."

"God, Loki. Why me? We never got along. I don't want to be your queen. Why not go get someone else? There are tons of girls throwing themselves at you. They would love to be your queen. Just, why can't you just leave it?"

He smiled almost sadly, and cupped my face. "Because it always had to be you. Despite my crassness and desire for your frankly remarkable body, it is for your brain that I will make you my queen. I desire mindless servitude from my subjects, but not my queen. From you I desire your rebellion, your independence, your use as a verbal sparring partner. I desire to see the spark of life in you as we talk as we fuck. The moment Thor brought you home from school that day, though we were young I knew you were to be mine. All the hours you spent at our house, I watched you, I learned you, and now I know you."

I whispered pathetically, "If I stopped fighting would you grow bored of me?"

He shook his head slowly. "Even if you obeyed, it would not be mindless. I would enjoy finding the strategy behind your obedience, and seeing how far I could push it before it broke." He kissed me gently. "Although I must express it in my own way, I do love you."

I genuinely wept then, because at those words I knew he would never let me go. I nodded. "I thought you might."

"I cannot help it. Just as I cannot help what I am. It is in my nature to be selfish and cruel. And so my love, I must be selfish in fulfilling my love of you." He kissed me again, passionately this time. This was really going to happen. I was going to be with Loki for the rest of my life. That hadn't really sunk in yet. I cast it from my mind as his kisses turned rough and his hands found my breasts again. He played with my nipples just so, and caused me to arch into him. All I could let myself think about was getting through tonight. I couldn't escape this, but maybe there was a way to escape the marriage. I had to let myself believe that.

Loki's tongue twinned with my own as he thrust up against me. I moaned into his mouth, my lust rising up again despite everything that had been said. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't deny my body's reaction to Loki's. It seemed he'd been a good study in all of those years of watching me. Which I still found incredibly creepy. But he did know just when and how to touch me. He knew when I was ready to have him go a little rougher. He was so good that I found my hips grinding against his of their own accord. My ability to pretend that I wasn't turned on by him was waning.

He broke the kiss and muttered something. Suddenly his chest was bare against mine. I looked down. I remembered the first time I had seen Loki's bare chest. I had been at Thor's when Loki had emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel. His torso was just as finely sculpted as I remembered. He was lean muscle everywhere. His pale, flawless, skin glowed in the firelight. I groaned, suppressing a strange urge to lick him.

He chuckled. "It's okay," he whispered in my ear, "Someday you'll learn to give in. To just lean down and lick my chest if you want it so bad. Like this." He leaned down and ran the flat of his tongue against my nipple. I cried out and pushed my chest into him. "See, it's lovely. Speaking of lovely, let's see the rest of you." He twitched a hand, and suddenly the rest of my clothing was gone. I was bare before him. Oh god, this was so weird. I was naked, sitting on Loki's lap, in the throne room.

"Stand up," he ordered huskily. I obeyed, struggling off his lap, back onto my feet in front of him. "Turn around." I shook my head meekly, taking another step back. His eyes flashed angrily at me. "I said turn. Around."

"Fuck you Loki Odinson."

"Still so defiant. Come here," he motioned. I stood stock still. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go over to him, but running away hadn't gone so well last time. He narrowed his eyes. "Come. Here. Now. Or I will punish you." He paused again waiting for me to obey. I shifted nervously.

"Loki," I began again trying to reason with him. "Can't you smmphhmmmm," the ball gag was back and in an instant all I could see was the floor. He'd grabbed me and thrown me across his still leather clad legs and laid his hand on my back to still my wiggling. When I tried to use my legs to get up, I found that Loki had chained them to a block. So now I was kneeling on a block, completely chained, bent over Loki's knees, with my legs further apart than I was comfortable with in my current state. Loki let it all sink in for a few moments as I yelled at him through my gag, struggling to close my legs.

"I did warn you," he said quietly, "I think ten will be sufficient." I barely had time to wonder 'ten what?' before Loki's hand came down on my ass with a WHAP! I screamed into the gag more surprised than hurt. Loki was uncharacteristically quiet as he administered my spanking, but I could feel his erection grow harder against my belly. By the third slap he began to rub my ass in between slaps. By the sixth, he had begun to rub my pussy. And on the tenth, he pumped two fingers into me and declared me ready. He stood me back up and I noticed that there was now a bed in the middle of the throne room. Loki unchained my legs and attached a chain to my neck. He lead me to the bed, unbound me again. Still slightly in shock over the punishment I'd just received, I obeyed immediately when he told me to lay down on the bed. He bound my wrists to the headboard. And he bound my legs bent against themselves like a frog. I began to come back to myself and wiggle against my bonds, trying uselessly to talk through my gag.

Meanwhile Loki simply continued to look at me. "I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful," he murmured dazedly. He smiled again, "I'm particularly fond of that red ass you're sporting. I do so enjoy when you disobey." His eyes traced my body as he undid the laces on his pants and pulled them off. Even I couldn't deny he was gorgeous. Standing at the side of the bed, he looked flawless. Straight back and lusty eyes, he looked every inch the pagan god the midgardians believed him to be. Speaking of every inch, how the hell was his cock going to fit into me. I thought my friend was lying when she swore he was seven inches. If anything she had underestimated him. It was fucking huge. I clamped my legs tightly together, as if that was going to do any good.

He knelt on the bed, and crawled over to me. He knelt up right, and reverentially separated my knees. I fought to keep them together, but it really wasn't much of a fight. He chuckled, flicking his mirth filled eyes up to meet mine, "Stubborn to the last." He easily parted my legs and splayed them obscenely wide. I was now completely open to him. There wasn't a thing I could do about it. He had bound me fast so I had nothing to do but watch as he reached out and rubbed his cock along my wet pussy. I trembled looking at our difference in size. With Thor around, it was easy to forget just how formidable Loki was. Loki lined himself up with my entrance and leaned over me, vanishing my ball gag.

"I have wanted to be one with you for so long." He kissed me. "Are you ready?"

I shook my head. He smiled ruefully. "Maybe you'll catch up." He kissed me again. "Look at me, always at me. I love you." He stared deep into my eyes as he slowly thrust himself into me. I would have called the beginning of our lovemaking tender were it not for the chains. He groaned as he continued to push his cock into me. I whimpered at the intensity of his size. "So tight," he grunted. He continued to push steadily into me. I felt like he would never reach bottom. "Too much," I begged. "I know," he replied, never letting up on the steady push of his hips, "Almost there." And just after he said it, I felt his hips make contact with mine. Loki remained still, letting me adjust to him. "Elle," he groaned, dropping his lips to mine. He kissed me deeply, seeming to relish the simple act of being inside me. I kissed him back, trying to ease the pain of his giant dick in my virgin cunt. The pain slowly lessened, but was still present when he began to thrust shallowly into me. "Loki," I begged again.

"I have to," he replied. He rubbed his cheek against my neck, "So good."

"Mmmmmh," I whimpered. His shallow thrusts increased until he was drawing half of himself out before pushing back in. "Please," I whispered again.

"Aaah, you beg so prettily," was all he said as he continued to pump in and out of me slowly. To my dismay after a couple of minutes, I began to feel pleasure. Every time Loki bottomed out, he rubbed his pelvis against my clit. His mouth had found my neck again. And I could feel a spot inside of me that made me shudder every time the head of Loki's penis brushed against it. I wiggled a little, despite my efforts to keep Loki unaware of my mounting pleasure.

"Knew you'd like this," he muttered against my neck, as his left hand found my nipple and began to pinch it. I let out a little moan as one of Loki's pinches coincided with his rub against my clit. "There we go Elle. I can feel you getting wetter you know. Can feel you writhing against me. You want more? Is that it?" he taunted.

"No, Loki, No I…" but even his dirty words turned me on and the next time his pelvis met mine, I ground up into him.

"Yesss," he groaned, his hips picking up the pace. Before long he had a steady pace going, and my moans were becoming more frequent.

"Yes, dirty girl, I always knew you wanted to be fucked by me. Were you saving this tight little pussy for me, so I could wreck it with my big cock?"

"Oh god," I moaned, unable to help myself, as that spot inside me was stroked with more regularity.

"Do you like it when I hit that nice little g-spot of yours? Oh yes, so wet for me, so wet." His hips picked up the pace again, taking full advantage of my wide spread, bound, legs.

"Aaaah, Loki."

"That's right, who's fucking you?"

"Oh god, you are," I could feel myself really picking up speed now. He had shifted slightly, and suddenly every spot he was more intense. "Unh, unh, ah, ah,unh, please." I could feel myself getting so close. I knew all I needed was his finger on my clit for just a few seconds and I would go over.

"Mmmmm, my obedient queen. Call me your king as you cum." His hand slowly began to make its way down to my nether regions.

"Aaaah, my king please. Oh, oh, so close," this felt so good. I felt so full, and so hot. I needed to cum. I was willing to do anything.

"Yesss, Elle. Beg beneath me."

"Please, Loki. Please my king. So close, let me come."

"Mmmm, that's right. You like being bound beneath me?"

"Yes, yes, so hot. Please, please! Unh, unh."

His fingers had reached my clit. He didn't keep me in suspense and began rubbing my clit furiously. "My king!" I yelled. I was cumming in no time. I arched into him as stars burst behind my eyes and I squeezed around him. I was dimly aware of him shouting a combination of curse words and my name as he fucked me desperately. But I was still orgasming, white hot pleasure streaming through my veins as he screwed me into the mattress. I finally came down in time to hear him shout my name, and feel him shoot his release into me. About a minute after he rolled off me, vanishing my chains and pulled me to him. He kissed my neck and mumbled something before drifting off to sleep. I dimly noted that he had transported us to his bedroom, before I joined him in slumber.


End file.
